


That, which gives happiness

by Dragonrider576



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonrider576/pseuds/Dragonrider576
Summary: Boba saw his father's Soulmark when he was very young. He had told him his Soulmate was dead and that was why it was only a blurred spot. He had also said that when he was old enough, he'd get his own.He'd honestly rather not. The name that was written there would only bring trouble, how he had later learned.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Han Solo, Boba Fett/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	That, which gives happiness

When Boba was five, he spotted a blurred spot on his father's neck. It was quite large, but he only noticed it after his father had started making dinner.

"What's that on your neck, Buir?"

"You mean my Soulmark, Bob'ika?"

"What's a Soulmark?"

"When you get older, you will get a name written somewhere on you skin. That's your Soulmark. It shows you the name of the one you are fated to be with."

"And you believe in that?"

Jango knew that if he told his son he'd be skeptic, but once he met his 'Mate he'd understand. Before he could say more, Boba asked another question which was obviously unavoidable.

"If it's a name then why's yours all blurred?"

"It means my Soulmate is dead." He said, his tone filled slightly with grief. Before Boba could say something else, Jango opened his mouth again and continued, while now chopping the vegetables with a little more force than necessary.

"She was a woman I met while I was out to collect a bounty. We just enjoyed a few drinks together and had our fun. When she told me her name I was overjoyed. We were dating for a year and two months when an old rival broke into her apartment. The next day I returned I found her dead. Straight shot trough the head. At least she had a fast and painless death. The next few weeks I spent hunting the damn bastard and when I got to him, I choked him to death."

There was complete silence in the room, you could only hear the steady clack clack clack of the knife hitting the chopping board.

After Boba got away from jail and had started his career as a bounty hunter, his Soulmark appeared. It was messily scrawled in Basic and read 'Han Solo'. Of course the mark was in the same place as his Buir's had been. What did he expect. From then on he only wore a helmet and tried his best to hide the mark from others. Even though everyone had a Soulmark and they were usually freely shown, he didn't want anybody to see his 'Mark. It was his best guarded secret. 

When he got a bounty on a Han Solo, smuggler for Jabba who had betrayed the hutt, he wasn't sure what to think. It could be just a coincidence, some random person with the same name, or it could be his Soulmate. He wasn't sure what he'd want it to be. 

He had easily caught Solo. Wasn't his Soulmate then. His Soulmate would have to be someone who'd impress him. Currently he was just like any other bounty. 

'That damn Solo and his friends!' He had escaped the Sarlacc. The monster no one ever before escaped. The monster he rolled in after Solo had hit his jetpack. Now he was recovering. His legs were completely useless. Couldn't even run without pain in the knees. Pathetic. What would his Buir think could he see him now. 

Many things had happened. The Galactic Empire was gone. The Rebellion had won the war. He had lost an important client. And he was also being haunted, if the so-called 'force-ghost' was real and Boba wasn't just going insane. He had been bothering him for quite some time now, wanting Boba to help Luke Skywalker, who was a kriffing Jedi! Kenobi must be crazy. Where Luke Skywalker was, Solo wouldn't be far. And he wasn't sure he wanted to meet the man. Because he was sure now, sure that The Han Solo was his Soulmate. And that was a conversation he definitely wanted to avoid. Solo knew he was alive, because his mark probably hadn't turned into a black spot. Who knew if you could trust these Marks, so far his had told the truth, the man with the name Han Solo had been responsible for an important part in his life. Great. There are also people who have platonic Soulmarks and Boba hoped that it was only a fated friendship, because he wasn't sure what he would do if he was supposed to stay with such a di'kut if he wanted to find happiness. 

It's been some time since Kenobi had started bothering him and he had finally relented and started helping them. Of course without them knowing. There were still people who wanted them dead and you could see that it clearly was important to the person who put the bounty on their heads. Sure there usually always were people who targeted diplomats, but it never was such a high sum. 90.000 credits was a sum he would have gladly collected but he was sure if he did Kenobi would never forgive him. Kenobi was someone who he respected, even though he was a Jedi.

He should never have agreed to help them. He's such a di'kut! 'Bad Boba, very bad Boba!' His idiocy had led to the current situation and he did not like it one bit. Han Solo had gotten captured by some other bounty hunters and Kenobi had asked him to rescue them. 'It would be easy' he said. 'He wouldn't notice you' he said. Well, now kriffing Solo was onboard the Slave IV whilst they were escaping the fire of the bounty hunter's ship. The Millenium Falcon was on another planet, no doubt having already been collected by his other friends which probaly were also looking for him. 

Solo was currently sitting awquardly in the seat he had always occupied when his father took him bounty-hunting and looking like he would rather be everywhere else than here. He had a cut on his face an on his shirt were small blood droplets, no doubt from the cell on the ship of the damn bounty hunters that were still following them!

"What are you waiting for, start shooting at them!" He said in a stern tone, clearly ordering Solo around. Solo startled when he adressed him and instantly got to the control panel for the guns. A few minutes later he shot the other ship out of the sky and they were crash landing on the planet's surface. It was a planet like any other just with a little more plants. The bounty hunters had taken Solo there after knocking him out with a stun dart or something similar.

The tension in the air was so thick you'd easily be able to cut it with a lightsaber, nevermind how they'd literally cut anything to pieces. 'Except my armor.'

Solo interrupted his line of thoughts. "So, you're alive?"

A short, almost unnoticeable nod. Silence followed, until Boba was forced to break it. 

"You'll be set down on a civillized planet, there you should be able to hitch a ride to wherever your friends are."

"Eh, so why'd you help me?" Again silence followed.

They were now in hyperspace, the planet Boba had chosen to kick Solo of at very near but far enough away so the bounty hunters shouldn't find him if they even get there in time.

Again Solo tried to converse, but this time it was something Boba would rather have knocked himself out for than to talk about it. 

"We're Soulmates." 

Kriff. "Yes."

"So you know, but don't plan to do anything about it?" Solo's voice had some hidden emotion in it, and it was one of the very few times Boba couldn't figure out which one it was.

"Yes."

They arrived. Solo got up and walked out as soon as he could. It almost looked like he was fleeing. It hurt Boba in a kind he only ever experienced once.

Another month passed. Another bounty successfully collected, without any mistakes or emotiones connected. He was currently walking through an alley on the way to meets his client. They wanted to meet in person. 'Preferred Privacy, my ass.' This planet was way too near Yavin 4 where the rebel base once was. It probably still was there seeing as it hadn't been that long since the Empire was defeated. And where the rebels are, Solo was near too. 

He collected his money and made his way to his ship. The planet he was on was rumored to have good drinks. He had wanted to go there ever since he heard about it, that was one of the main reasons he even accepted the bounty he had just collected. 

In his ship he discarded his armor, except his kneepads, who knows if I'll have to fight, and traded it for some clothes who looked decent enoigh to walk around the city in them. 

He made his way to the bar. It wasn't sketchy and he'd be left alone here. He sat down at the counter and ordered the specialty of the bar. While waiting for his drink, he looked around. He was so used to the view of his helmet that this was a refreshing experience. His Soulmark had been hidden with some make-up before even leaving the ship. 'Can't have anyone seeing the damn name.'

The bartender served him his drink. Boba gave him an acknowledging nod and payed for it after getting out a few credits. Then he took a sip of it and relished in the taste. It tasted so much better than all the other crap he'd occasionally drunk on his trips in between bounty-hunting. 

While he was lost in thought a group of three entered the bar. The counter was built so even the customers sitting there could see anyone who enters or leaves which Boba really appreaciated right now. Because who stumbles in the bar he'd chosen to drink after an eternity of not-drinking? Of course it had to be damn Solo and two of his kriffing friends. Great. Absolutely great. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luke had been worried about Han. After he'd returned from his kidnapping and told the story he was even more worried. Han may have thought that his acting was good but really it was just bantha shit. 

At first he was worried for him because he'd told them that his Soulmate, his fated partner, the one Han had been excited to meet, was Boba kriffing Fett. Like the Boba Fett. And if that wasn't worse enough, after the famous bounty hunter had saved him, which really suprised Luke, Han had said that Fett said that he didn't care that they were Soulmates and wouldn't change anything in their current hunter-and-prey-situation. Luke could easily see through Han's bad acting how devastated he was. When they'd just met, Luke had asked Han about his opinion on Soulmates because he was always flirting around. Han had been very serious all of a sudden and told him how he was excited to meet them and how he was waiting ever since his 14th birthday to meet them. The flirting was just part of his personality, he'd said. 

So to summarise, Luke was worried and maybe a little very much angry. How could one just ignore their fated partner? Luke couldn't and wouldn't want to understand. 'Damn you, Fett.' 

So now, he and Leia, who of course saw through Han's mask too, had planned a visit to the bar they usuay went to when they were near. The drinks there were top quality and it wasn't shady in the least. 

Imagine his suprise when he enters the bar with Leia and Han in tow and sees the person of his momentary anger just sitting at the counter and sipping on his drink. 

He first thought that it wasn't possible but the force told him otherwise. Often, he noticed how the force would flow around Fett in a rather unique way he hadn't seen anywhere else and now there was a tanned, handsome man sitting at the counter, his dark hair a little longer than his own and pulled into a small bun at the start of his neck. 

He'd always thought Fett wasn't a human and maybe it was the fear if him speaking, but he'd sometimes thought he was a monster. Other times he thought Fett was just ugly or had a scarred face. He didn't expect someone like this. Luke wasn't gay or bisexual, but even he had to admit that Fett was handsome. 'Why'd he hide his face in that helmet all the time if he could show-off?' 

Their group strode towards their usual table, which Luke had reserved beforehand to assure, that they could enjoy their night of free time. 

Luke looked at the bartender, who looked at them with an unasked question in his eyes. Luke just nodded to make clear that they would be having the usual. 

Han and Leia had been talking in a low tone as to not disturb other customers and Luke kept silent, not wanting to interrupt them. 

Having nothing to do, he looked back at Fett to see if he would take action, but it was quite obvious he wouldn't. He had his back to Luke and ignored them, even though he was tense. It was almost not noticeable if you hadn't seen his relaxed stance before, but now you could see the tension in his shoulders. 'Probably doesn't like showing the enemy his back.' 

"Someone caught you eye?" Han interrupted his thoughts with a question that almost made him spit out his drink (when had they even been served and he had started drinking?) but instead he forced his mouth to stay closed an just choked on his drink. Whilst trying to silently cough out his lungs, Han was now laughing, albeit his usual loud laugh was rather quiet. 

"What made you think that?" He asked after recovering from his coughing fit. 

"Y'know your staring is pretty obvious, right? That guy's prolly uncomfortable under your stare." 

"Oh." 'Yeah right, Fett and uncomfortable because of staring? No way.'

"So, that handsome guy over there, huh?" Han waved in the approximate direction of Fett. 

"Yeah, no. You know I'm not gay. Wouldn't he rather be something for you?" Luke replied with a risen eyebrow. 

"Hmm, think I should talk to him? He looks a little lonely?" 

'Please no. We don' t want this to end in a blood bath.' Luke considered telling them that that is Fett, but he isn't sure. 'They should know, it'd be better to avoid any fights.' 

"You shouldn't. Unless you want to live another day." Leia rolls her eyes and Han opens his mouth again. Knowing what he would say Luke hastily adds:

"You really shouldn't. He will kill you. I mean it. That's Fett, you know."

Shocked silence. Both his friends stare at him and he looks back at them with a serious look. Han looks like he stopped working, with his mouth opening and closing. Leia just looks plainly shocked and a little scared. During the time Luke regarded Leia, Han had turned towards Fett and back, looking just a little more collected. 

"No way. You gotta be kidding."

"I'm afraid I'm not."

-0-0_0_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han was shocked, to say the least. 'Boba Fett. Here. In this bar. The same room. Kriff.' He felt for his Soulbond. It was normal that everyone could feel theirs all the time, but Han had often practiced to control and to supress it, just so he would not get distracted by it. 

It had started almost immediatly after he got his Mark. His Soulbond just started aching. Sometimes it was only an emotional throbbing, but other times it was such a strong emotional pain that he would scream and shout and sob all the time until he couldn't anymore. 

He'd felt the almost familiar ache, though it was rather weak at the moment. He tried making out the source, how he had tried when he was in the ship with Fett. Just like then, he could make out the presence of his Soulmate. It led him to the man at the counter. 

He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked at his friends.Their gazes were concerned and he really aprecciated it, even though he usually hated it when other people were sad for him. He'd told them that Fett (the name doesn't feel right) was his Soulmate. They had been shocked and sad for him, he could easily read them. He always was good at reading people. 'Well, except Fett.' (wrong name, wrong name, wrong name-) 

Leia, instead of silently asking with her eyes, vocalized her question. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Actually... no. I don't think so."

His friends tried to cheer him up, but the mood was kind of ruined. Han just wanted to go talk to Boba (There.That was way better.) and get to know him and kiss him. He had felt extremely guilty when he accidentally hit his jetpack and Boba went flying into the Sarlacc. That was a day he'd never forget, expecially how glad he was when Luke told him that his Soulmark hadn't turned into a blurry splotch of black. He'd almost collapsed out of relief.

His friends were rather skeptic of Boba, seeing as he had kidnapled him and that was the reason for the whole drama. But when he'd told him about how he'd saved Han's very pretty butt, they were glad that he wasn't completely devoid of any emotion how they first thought he was. But when he told him about his rejection, they again were angry at Boba.

So now, they were sitting in an awquard silence, two of the group members wanting to strangle Boba and one who'd definetly want to date the bouty hunter. Han was contemplating just confronting Boba in the bar but decided against it. He didn't want to get banned from one of his favorite places to drink at. He would confront the man when he left the bar. Alone.

"I'll go talk to him when he leaves."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Leia inquired with her gentle tone that could very fast turn into a commanding voice you just had to follow.

"Yeah. We all know it won't get any worse and I have to get this of my heart."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Boba had almost finished his drink. He'd leave immediatly after and get to his ship fastest way possible. He was too close to Solo, he could feel the Soulbond and how his 'Mark itched. The Soulbond was full of sadness but also love. Boba wasn't sure he could keep control of himself. He had to. At all times. Or he'd just get hurt again, just like when his father died on Geonosis.

He drank the rest of the drink, the icecubes now molten because he took to long and ruining the drink's intense taste. He looked at the bartender one last time and said goodbye, then he walked out of the front door.

Mere seconds after he had closed the door, it opened again and out walked Solo. Kriffing Solo. Boba knew Solo would try to confront him again. 'There he walked out with his prefectly messy hair and the damn shirt that clung to his too sexy body- no get ahold of yourself, Boba!' Sole scanned the streets and when he saw his turned back face, looked Boba straight in the eye and hastily walked over to him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We need to talk." Han tried to sound confident but it came out more like a demand. In his mind, he winced.

"Okay." Another one word reply from the other man.

They decided on an alley behind the bar they were in a few minutes ago. He looked back at Boba, who had leaned against a wall. He just now really took in the lightly, only almost noticeable flush of his cheeks. 'The alcohol is getting to him? I mean he did order the speciality. When I first drank it I was completely busted afterwards, without even finishing the whole drink.'

"We're Soulmates. And I won't accept our current relationship."

Boba frowned, but Han could see it was only a mask to hide his emotions. In that moment he could see every little change of emotion through those honest eyes and he also felt it through the Soulbond, even though he was supressing it a few seconds ago.

In that moment he saw something that made him incredibly happy. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Boba frowned to hide the storm of emotions that dwelled up with that sentence. 'He wants the Soulbond?' Boba had known since he found out they were Soulmates. He loved Han Solo. Kriff. The guy was just too handsome, had too smooth of a voice, and his grin was just too pretty to exist. Boba'd do everything to get him to grin for him. 

He looked back at Han, having not even noticed that he was avoiding his gaze. What he thought was a serious face, was now an infuriatingly handsome grin that made Boba want to grin too. 

Han (that sounded so much better) crossed the distance between them in two swift steps. 'He's a little taller than me, I didn't even notice.' He looked at Boba and Boba could see something that shook him to his core but made him incerdibly happy too. He looked in his eyes and Boba saw affection. 

In one swift move Han closed the distance between them, pressing Boba to the wall and effectively catching him in the process, and kissed him. Boba instantly felt complete and returned the kiss with much eagerness. 

Han licked over his bottom lip, which was somewhat like asking for entry, so Boba opened his mouth and felt their tongues connect. It sent spikes of pleasure down Boba's back and he felt how Han enjoyed it, too. They pressed they bodies even more together and Han tangeld his hand in Boba's hair. Boba didn't even remember him opening the little bun he'd put his hair in so it wouldn't bother him. Han stopped kissing him and Boba almost whined in protest, wanting to keep his 'Mate close, but before he could protest in any way, Han's other hand grabbed ahold of his ass and lifted him upwards a little. Han then started sucking on his neck, enticing a small moan out of Boba. Boba flushed red, which made his face look even more darker. He could already feel his arousal, which made the whole thing even more embarassing. 

Han stopped kissing his neck, looking at his face. 

"I love you." He said, and Boba's 'Mark started feeling hot, making him even more aroused. Before he'd lose himself in the pleasure, he'd tell Han an honest answer.

"I love you, too." Again that infuriating grin.

"Want to take it to my hotel room? I've got one near here. The others are sleeping in the Falcoln but I wanted a softer bed. The bunks in there are crap."

Boba snorted softly after nodding to answer his question. They cleaned up a bit, so no one would look at them weirdly.

"Ah, I almost forgot! I'll also tell Luke and Leia where I'm going, will you wait outside?"

"Sure." Boba answered.

They walked in a comfortable silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luke was starting to worry again. Han had been gone to long. Leia and Luke were wondering how it turned out, hoping Han wouldn't be heartbroken. They didn't really think Fett'd return the feelings. 

They watched the entrance of the bar, when Han came in, looking slightly flushed and with a shit-eating grin on his face. He immediatly strode over to them hastily.

"Guess who has a boyfriend now?"

Luke and Leia were reliefed but also shocked. They didn't expect Fett to return Han's feelings, but they were happy for his friend. 

"Well, no time to talk now, gotta go!" The statement was accompanied by a wink, and before the friends could say anymore he was already out of the bar again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han was just unlocking the door to his room, when he already had arms full of Boba again. He kicked the door shut with his foot and for a moment they just stood in the dark hallway of his room, kissing again. He suddenly grabbed Boba with both hands and started carrying him towards the bedroom, noticing the smaller man yelp. He huffed out a laugh and looked back at his Soulmate. 

He looked at Boba's neck, where the Soulmark should be. It was a known fact that Soulmates share the same spot of the Soulmark. Before he could ask, Boba answered the question that surely showed on his face.

"I covered it. 'Marks are something you should only share with those closest to you."

Boba got out of Han's grip and started walking.

"You have anything to get the make-up off?"

"'Course. Wait, I'll get it." Han walked to the kitchen, got a cloth and wet it under the sink.

"C'mere for a second."

His 'Mate walked over to him and made the part of his neck more accessible. Han carefully washed of the make-up, knowing that it was probably uncomfortable anyway. It was a vulnerable spot, right above the carotid artery.

The make-up came off after some time of scrubbing. There, on his neck, was messily scrawled 'Han Solo'. Han grinned again, feeling pure joy at seeing him being marked with his name. He loosened his own shirt, that had a high neck, and showed Boba his own 'Mark. It were perfectly formed letters, in Basic too, just like Boba's Soulmark. They were now grinning at each other, both feeling euphoric seeing the 'Marks.

They looked each other in the eyes, stepped closer, and kissed again. It was a gentle kiss, full of affection that couldn't be expressed through words.

They loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what do you think? This is the first work I've ever written and it's good enough for me. I'm such a sucker for this ship. This story was inspired by Unruly Narrative Lagomorphs, Chapter 11. I hope some more people will write stories for this ship, because I think it's kinda perfect. I'm not really sure but maybe I'll also write a story where it's focused on a friendship between them and no romantic relationship. Not really sure. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Have a nice day and I hope you'll read chapter 2 too.
> 
> PS: Please tell me if I made any mistakes or some things could be written differently to make more sense.
> 
> PPS: I think this is better in one chapter as a long one-shot. I'm not sure if the way they progressed was a little too fast, I really hope not.


End file.
